deitywarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skill
Card Skills Introduction In the world of Deity Wars, many of the cards you can collect contain powerful and helpful skills to help you in your quest of the Dimensional Ascension. Some of these skills will raise your defense or attack power when battling with other players while still others will do bonus damage against the games raid bosses, there are also rare skills which combine both! To look for cards by a specific skill type, go HERE. Attack/Defense changes Many available skills can either raise attack or defense for your own cards or lower them for your opponent's deck. These skills do not activate 100% of the time; there is only a chance of gaining their benefit, but the chances can be increased by leveling up a skill of a max level card. They also do not state exactly how much of a change they will make, instead using vague adjectives. Here is a table giving a general idea of how much of a change you can expect based on the wording in the skill's description. Raid Boss Skills *Night of Round: The card will deal twice the damage to raid bosses Fire Devil Segdelion and Chain Ox Vadenzios . The card will deal only x1.2 damage against other raid bosses. **Erudite Knight Brastias **Stalwart Knight Galahad **Ambidextrous Knight Balin *Twin Brave Swords: This card inflicts 1.5 times damage against raid bosses. Triple damage against "fiery dragon blagabadoros" and "heavy fang king dardanados" **Two-Sword Knight Bernard *Twin Swords Passion: This card inflicts double damage against raid bosses. Five times damage against "fiery dragon blagabadoros" and "heavy fang king dardanados" **Two-Sword Knight Bernard *Shooting Venus:This card will deal x2 damage to raid bosses "fire devil sedgelion" and "Supernal Goddes Xaxletia". This card will deal x1,2 damage to raid bosses. **Beastmaster Arche **Witch Claudette *Paladin Killer: This card will deal x1.2 damage to heaven element raid bosses. **Belceuse **Wandering Lancer Karen *Paladin Break: This card will deal x1.5 damage to heaven element raid bosses. **Belceuse **Wandering Lancer Karen *Paladin Inferno: This card will deal x2 damage to heaven element raid bosses **Belceuse **Wandering Lancer Karen *Demon Killer: This card will deal x1.2 damage to hell element raid bosses. **QuPhuLin **Dominion *Demon Break: This card will deal x1.5 damage to hell element raid bosses **QuPhuLin **Dominion *Demon Inferno: this card will deal x2 damage to hell element raid bosses **QuPhuLin **Dominion *Gravity Killer: This card will deal x1.2 damage to earth element raid bosses. **Mage Fencer Vorgas *Gravity Break: This card will deal x1.5 damage to earth element raid bosses **Mage Fencer Vorgas *Gravity Inferno: This card will deal x2 damage to earth element raid bosses. **Mage Fencer Vorgas Battle Skills: Earth *Earth Guard: Raises defense power of your army's earth elements for battle very slightly. **Magus Serphis **Puppet Girl Miria **Nun Bridget **Evangelist Shakespear **Noble Knight Nemes *Earth Shield: Raises defense power of your army's earth elements for battle somewhat. **Hayate Kunoichi **Magus Serphis *Earth Energy: Raises attack power of your army's earth elements for battle slightly. **Evil Spirit Hunter Zeorg **Mr.Jack-o-lantern **Treasure Hunter Mei *Herald Ray: Raises attack power of your army's earth elements for battle slightly **Arbor Princess Torrentia *Earth Barrier: Raises defense power of your army's earth elements for battle slightly. **Magus Serphis *Earth Attack: Raises attack power of your army's earth elements for battle very slightly. **Treasure Hunter Mei *Earth Plus: Raises attack power of your army's earth elements for battle somewhat. **Treasure Hunter Mei Battle Skills: Heaven *Heaven Energy: Raises attack power of your army's heaven elements for battle slightly. **Blizzard Beast Diavas *Heaven's Plus: Raises attack power of your army's heaven elements for battle somwhat. **Nine-Tailed Fox *Heaven Barrier: Raises defense power of your army's heaven elements for battle slightly. **Van Helsing **Tiamat **Magic Angel Ariel **Pixy Princess Czerny *Heaven Guard: Raises defense power of your army's heaven elements for battle very slightly. **Magic Angel Ariel **Tiamat **Exusiai **Bird God *Heaven's Shield: Raises defense power of your army's heaven elements for battle somewhat. **Tiamat **Magic Angel Ariel **Van Helsing *Holy Spear Gungnir: Raises attack power of your elements for battle a lot. **Odin *Ouroboros Circlet: Raises attack power of your army's heaven elements for battle extremely greatly. **Odin *Heaven's Guardian: raises defense power of your army's heaven elements for battle a lot. **Pixy Princess Czerny Battle Skills: Hell *Dark Guard: Raises defense power of your army's hell elements for battle very slightly **Witch Senieth **Flower Lamia *Dark Barrier: Raises defense power of your army's hell elements for battle slightly. **Familiar Spirit Tiennis **Witch Senieth *Dark Attack: Raises attack power of your army's hell elements for battle very slightly. **Armored Knight Zard *Death: Raises attack power of your army's hell elements for battle slightly. **Demon Lord Zegrus *Death Meteor: Raises attack power of your army's hell elements for battle very greatly. **Demon Lord Zegrus *Nightmare Mist: Greatly raises hell element attack. **Lord of the Underworld Hades *Darkness Shield: Raises defence power of your army's hell elements for battle somewhat **Witch Senieth *Megiddo Storm: Raises attack power of your army's hell elements for battle a lot. **Bahamut *End of Break: Raises attack power of your army's hell elements for battle extremely greatly. **Bahamut Combination Skills *Golden Flower Inspiration: Greatly raises heaven element defense. This card inflicts triple damage against rare raid boss "Evil Night God Dark Vajra" and raid boss "Demon Princess Evildusa". This card will also do double damage to all other raid bosses **Golden Lion Kagura *Fighting Spirit of the Demon Blade: Greatly raises earth element attack. This card inflicts double damage against rare raid boss "Evil Night God Dark Vajra" and raid boss "Demon Princess Evildusa". This card will also do x1.2 damage to all other raid bosses **Sword of Kusanagi Notes on card skills Please help contribute by filling out the information in this form the next time you battle someone. Category:Card Attribute Category:Tips